


Stupid Nicknames

by radiosaturnalia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brief mention of carjacking, Dark and Anti are buddies who encourage each other's nonsense, Gen, I Tried, I wrote this in class, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Soft Anti, The Power Of Friends!, brief mention of dr ipier and schneeps, highkey based on my relationships with my own best friends, soft dark, stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosaturnalia/pseuds/radiosaturnalia
Summary: Dark and Anti go for a drive and discuss their nicknames.AKA I wanted to write my favorite edgy bois being friends.





	Stupid Nicknames

“Hey, when did the king of eyeliner learn how to steal a car? I didn’t take you for the type who knows how to hotwire, Darky.” Anti wasn't much more than a silhouette in the passenger seat, emerald eyes luminescent in the shadows. He’d curled up, drumming on the armrest and fidgeting with his hoodie strings. The glitch was practically incapable of sitting still, it seemed.

Dark huffed, elbowing his friend in the side. “I stole the key from Mark, actually.” This was met by an amused snort, and he let the edge of a smile twitch on his mouth. “What? Do you think I’m just a pretty face, Antibug?” There was nothing but affectionate teasing in his deep, resonant voice, just on the verge of laughter. He was remarkably relaxed, something of a rarity for the mirror demon, what with all the idiot-wrangling he had to do on a regular basis.

“Yeah, actually. And stop callin’ me that.” The same playful teasing was mirrored in Anti’s voice, his sharp, high-pitched giggle filling the small space. It was nice to just hang out like this, going out for a drive with his best friend just so they had an excuse to talk. The Irishman was gifted with another sharp jab to his ribs in exchange for his attempt at a witty retort. “Ow! You’re the worst!”

“I know. And I won’t stop calling you Antibug until you stop calling me Darky.”

“Why?”

“Because stupid nicknames help build strong friendships.” was the matter-of-fact response. Anti scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What?”

“That’s such a load of garbage. Where’d you read that, Schneep’s blog?”

Dark laughed, an honest, real laugh that was so different from his usual sarcastic chuckle that almost anyone would find it jarring. Anti was one of the few who got to see him like this, more relaxed, happier. It made the three AM adventures worth it. “No, Edward’s blog... which is probably worse. Anyway, the power of friends, remember?”

Anti was silent for a few seconds, mulling it over. “...Alright. Dark’s aura started sparking, a clear sign of amusement. The glitch could practically see the gears turning behind his companion’s dual-toned eyes and he quickly started backpedaling. “But only for the sake of the power of friends!”

“Sure thing, Antibug.”

“Whatever, Darky.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is nearly four hundred words of a conversation about nicknames.  
> is it considered an au if i wrote them ooc enough to be friends?  
> also pls comment, water my crops and critique my writing


End file.
